


Not Letting Go This Time

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Azu and Hamid in a cell in Japan. Hamid and Azu for the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Azu/Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Not Letting Go This Time

In the cell in Japan, Azu holds on to Hamid. He’s the only one she has left and she won’t let go of this one. Not ever, not again.

In the dark her hand finds his and he squeezes it tightly. Not letting go either.

\---

Hamid has disappointed many people in his life, and many let go of him, considering him a lost cause. Azu never does. Azu never looks at him like he is a failure, like something that needs to be discarded. 

She is bright and wonderful and warm. Hamid doesn’t want to let go of her either.


End file.
